Insurance policies are typically generated or modified by a customer (also referred to as the insured) through an insurance agent. During the process of generating or modifying policies, inconsistencies such as data duplicates and other data conflicts may arise and need to be resolved. The typical system today requires the insurance agent to manually review and detect any inconsistencies. The manual process, however, is not reliable. It would be useful to have an automated technique to reliably detect and resolve data conflicts in insurance policies.
In addition, there are many higher level features that are related to the ability to detect and resolve conflicts. For example, a customer may wish to consider different coverage options (e.g., different cars, different drivers for different automobile policy configurations) and compare them. As another example, the insurance carrier may wish to permit merging of policies that are to be combined or overlap (e.g., due to marriage, companies merging businesses together, duplicate policies that are inadvertently created). In existing systems today, since configuration and comparison of policies can be difficult, these features are not easily implemented.